


A Bit of a Midnight Snack

by harryismymuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryismymuse/pseuds/harryismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt where Harry has a really bad sweet tooth but tries to pretend he's all healthy, and Niall finds out about it" - anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (221hazza.tumblr.com)

It had been two whole days since Niall had eaten anything that wasn’t green, baked, or whole wheat, and if he didn’t get some real food into him soon, he honestly believed he might die.

“Stop being a baby, Niall.” Harry ignored Niall’s complaints and continued to munch on an apple he’d grabbed from the fruit bowl. It was nearly ten o’ clock on a Sunday and they were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. Harry was reading, and Niall was staring in frustration at the English muffin and half grapefruit on his plate. “This food is going to do the opposite of killing you. Just eat it; I’d love it if you didn’t die of a heart attack at twenty-three.”

“I enjoy eating.” Niall gritted out, unwilling to let it go. “I enjoy eating good, hot, filling food, Harry! Life’s too short to suffer like this!” Niall picked up half of the English muffin and tossed it so it landed between the pages of Harry’s book.

Harry looked up at him and glared for a while before shrugging and swiping away the crumbs. “Well you’ve just thrown away half your breakfast now. Guess you’ll really be hungry, won’t you?” And with a devilish grin, he stood, kissed the top of Niall’s head, and walked away, book in hand.

They continued on like this for six more days; Harry forcing Niall to eat healthy and Niall putting up a fight at every turn. But when he returned from the gym Saturday night to a steaming plate of eggplant lasagna, Niall had had enough.

“Do you love it?” Harry asked, watching excitedly as Niall forced down another bite. He was so hungry. So, so, hungry. But he’d honestly rather eat a slug than whatever was on his plate. “Niall?” Harry frowned, looking a bit worried.

Niall loved Harry. He loved him more than anything or anybody else in the world, and that’s the only thing that allowed him to look into those big emerald eyes and nod a tense ‘yes’. “It’s great babe,” He managed. And Harry cracked a face-splitting grin that Niall supposed made the little white lie worth it.

“Great—because we’ve got a ton leftover for tomorrow!” Harry sing-songed, pressing a damp, excited kiss to Niall’s cheek and dancing off to go put said leftovers away in the fridge.

Niall’s stomach grumbled in protest, but he kept his mouth closed until much later that night, when Harry was sound asleep beside him in their bed, and Niall had a chance to slip out for some real food.

Shamelessly, Niall got himself a midnight feast from the closest fast-food restaurant that consisted of five double deluxe cheeseburgers, three orders of fries, and a large chocolate milkshake in a cup so big it barely fit in his hand. Greedily, he ate half of it in the car before he even got inside the house. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content.

That is until the light flicked on in the hall and he was caught red-handed.

“Pathetic,” Harry shook his head and walked over to Niall to pluck the fast-food bags from his hands. He opened them and peeked inside before wrinkling his nose and tossing them back. “Five burgers, Niall, really?” Harry, wrapped up in a giant royal blue robe and nothing else, hugged it closer to his body as he continued to chastise. “Babe, do you even know how many calories that is?”

“I don’t care about the fucking calories, Harry! Just leave me be!” Niall cried.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You said you liked my eggplant lasagna.”

“Well I lied, Harry. I lied because I love you and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but it was very easily the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Fine.” Harry cut, clearly intent on whirling around in a grand display of anger. But before he could get to all of that, a spoon fell from his robe and clanged to the floor. Both of them froze and looked down at it.

“Is that….ice cream?” Niall was incredulous. He bent down to pick up the spoon and sniffed it to confirm. “It’s fucking ice cream, Harry, what the hell!”

Harry had gone red in the cheeks and was playing with his hair like he always did when he was nervous. “I…um….” He stuttered. But finally, with a sigh, he just opened up his robe enough to reveal the container of birthday cake-flavored ice cream against his chest.

“Harry Edward Styles,” Niall beamed, feeling victorious in the best of ways. “Look who has a nighttime sweet tooth.”

Harry snatched back his spoon and rolled his eyes, but not without a small smirk in Niall’s direction. “It was burning my damn nipple off under there.” He took out the ice cream container and held it out to Niall as a peace offering. “Truce?” He asked.

Niall ignored the ice cream and walked forward to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist and plant a kiss on his lips. “Truce.”


End file.
